


Sinking

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drowning, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: Harry makes a bad decision and there's no way out.





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> For PassionPhantom's prompt on Facebook: Write a short love story that ends badly (100 word limit).  
> Inspired by Titanic.

He held Draco tightly, shaking hand brushing hair from sightless grey eyes. Harry’s arms were aching from the effort as he struggled to support them both; who knew how long until help came?

“I’m so sorry,” Harry cried, his tears mingling with the seawater. It had been his idea to take a boat out on their anniversary; why hadn’t listened when Draco said he couldn’t swim?

Inevitably, Harry had to choose, he couldn’t keep them both afloat. He tangled trembling fingers in blond hair. With a last desperate kiss on cold lips, they slipped together under the surface, entwined forever.


End file.
